


Silent World Hair Salon

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fabulous Hair, Fanart, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: The crew takes a time out from book hunting for something important: hair care!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiolinked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiolinked/gifts).



> Hi radiolinked! I hope you enjoy this little drawing for the Silent Night exchange. I tried to include a couple of your requests - the whole crew in one drawing, friendship, and of course Emil's fabulous hair.

 

Emil is lecturing Lalli about the importance of proper hair care - and, since that isn't working, attempting to bribe him with cookies. Lalli doesn't seem to be impressed.

Tuuri offered to braid Reynir's hair...and got more than she bargained for. Luckily Reynir gets to cuddle with Kitty while she figures it out.

Sigrun found some scissors. Haircuts for everyone! Mikkel is not amused.


End file.
